Ale
Episode List 'Starring Roles' *Ice Cream, You Scream *If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' *I Have a Boney Feeling *The Right Side Of The Tracks *Nail White Part 2 *Bottling it Up Inside *Wise Noises 'Featuring Roles' *Your happy your ugly *Sweet Tooth Decay 'Appearances' *Nail White Part 1 *Trouble Double Crosser *Dopework *Allergy Whiz *Good Knight Kills *Trippy- 5 (Ice Cream, You Scream, If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', Your happy your ugly, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) *Clumsy-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) *Giggles-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) *Petunia-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser) *Toothy- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) *Sniffles- 1 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Allergy Whiz) *Cuddles-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, I have a boney feeling) *Lumpy-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) *Ribbons- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') *Lily- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') *Rosy- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') *Mime- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') *Superspeed- 3 (I have a boney feeling, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) *Disco Bear- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Handy- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Cheeks- 1 (Your happy your ugly) *Kaleidoscope - 1 (Your happy your ugly) *Bonecrusher - 1 (You're happy your ugly) *Pia - 3 (Your happy your ugly, Trouble Double Crosser, The Right Side Of The Tracks) *Hippy - 3 (Nail White Part 1, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) *Lammy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Puffy - 1 (I have a boney feeling) *Cub - 1 (I have a boney feeling) *Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Truffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Rip - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Howdy - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) *Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Ziggles - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) *Spot - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) *Fireball - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) *Lessy - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) *Torn - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) *Guddles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Wooly - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Minttles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Nippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Robo Star - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Flippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Ava - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Fiora - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) *Sickly - 1 (Allergy Whiz) Deaths *Nail White Part 2: Hit by a knife. *Bottling it Up Inside: Killed by Rip (possibly) *Torn and Rips Revenge: killed by Torn *Are ya Thirsty Partner: Crushed by a beer tank Occupations and Careers #Train Driver (The Right Side Of The Tracks) Relationships *Trippy- Best Friend *Sapphire- Best Friend *Rex- Good Friend *Flippy- Love Interest/Frenemy *Lumpy- Disliked *Disco Bear- Enemy *Petunia- Frenemy Fan Art Ale and Sapphire.png|Ale and Sapphire (Fan Art using base editing) Trivia *She is best friends with Sapphire *Her survival rate is 75% *In episodes where she kills Russell she always kills him first. *In fan version episodes, she takes place of Flippy. *Her creator deleted her DeviantArt account which contained all original art of Ale. *Ale is a Mary Sue- which is not surprising as to the other many original characters (who are also Mary Sues) in the Happy Tree Friends fandom. *You can also see all of Ale's art on HTF social site. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Flippy-Sues Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Gray Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Female Characters